Naruto's second begin
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Hinata decided to run away after Naruto had come back from the land of waves mission? What if they stumbled upon the Uzumaki shrine and the nine tailed fox helped Naruto bring back all the previous Hokage's? Rated m due to me not liking taking chances naruhinata
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night when Naruto and his team got back to the leaf. Kurenai had told them to go home and meet up at the Hokage tower at eight AM. As Naruto neared his home he saw that instead of the apartment he was expecting to see he saw nothing but a pile of ash. Naruto sank to his knees in disbelief after three hours had passed it was now one in the morning. The look of shock vanished by the look of rage. He had finally broke this was the absolute last straw if this was how he was going to be treated then the village could have its way he would leave and never come back. He was sick of this. After the third had died of old age and he and Jiraiya brought back Tsunade one of Jiraiya's old teammates and Naruto's only remaining blood relative only to be treated worse only in a more secretive way a Tsunade did everything she could to make Naruto's life better she had even removed him from kakashi's team and replaced shino with him so he could get a better team. Kurenai did teach him far more than kakashi and Jiraiya had ever done and he quickly became stronger but it still just wasn't enough as his pour treatment continued day in and day out.

As Naruto was letting the rage build he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. As he glanced over his shoulder only to see Hinata with a very concerned look on her face. Unlike before he knew all too well why that was because over the past three months Hinata had become fairly confident around him and though she retained her shyness around everyone but her team which included Naruto she began to act in a way, that even got through his thick skull, that she clearly considered him as more than just a friend and wanted to actually be far more than that. She had started to act more like how Sakura acted towards Sasuke only in a far less annoying manner. Whenever kiba and him got into a fight Hinata would normally side with Naruto. Infact it was like 99% of the time no matter how stupid the idea was. She would always always be glancing at him from the corner of her eyes with a blush at least two inches thick running across her face as they were walking to their mission as they were always given at least c rank missions as the team proved time and time again to have the best teamwork of every other team from there grade. So they were gone from the village quite a lot. Hinata would also make sure her tent was almost right on top of Naruto's whenever they would make camp. Infact during one mission Naruto had forgotten his tent and Hinata practically dragged him into her own before anyone could say or even do anything. In fact it had only been the mission before said event that Naruto had started to suspect about Hinata liking him as more than just a friend and if he had any doubts about it he sure as hell didn't after that mission. Considering every time the would go to sleep Hinata would end up wrapping herself around him in her sleep. It just so happened that should she not have done so Naruto would have fled the tent as she had slept.

It was as he thought about this that he remembered all the times that kurenai had sent Naruto to get Hinata in the mornings before they had their missions. It had happened so often and so repeatedly that Naruto began to think kurenai was working with Hinata on it in an attempt to get him to ask Hinata out (if only he had known how right he was) but after a while he convinced himself it was nonsense. He also remembered that he had heard Hinata's father be outraged that he was on her team or even berate Hinata to the point of tears.

 **Flashback**

Hiashi stormed into Tsunade's office on the day of Naruto being transferred to Hinata's team.

"Lady Hokage I demand you tell me why you have put that demon on my daughter's team" Hiashi yelled in one of the few times he ever let his emotions show.

"Just what demon are you referring to" Tsunade asked as a vein in her forehead began to show

"You know very well what demon I speak of, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto is no demon he happened to go toe to toe agent me and won plus went against Orochimaru's right hand man and won as well when I was having difficulty beating him" Tsunade said anger slowly creeping into her voice as the vain on her forehead grow.

"Exactly my point he should not have been able to achieve such things unless he was a demon"

"So you are saying that just because my nephew, who mind you did both of the things I listed without using the Fox's power to do so, is a jinchuuriki that is automatically makes him a demon" Tsunade just about yelled. Hiashi quickly noticed that she had said nephew and began to backpedal and leave before it was too late. After that day Hiashi and the rest of the Hyūga clan supported Hinata in her pursuit of Naruto. However it was the only thing they supported her in and did so in complete privacy. Her father had even called her into his office just to find out how her pursuit of Naruto had been going on more than one occasion.

 **Flashback part 2**

Hinata and her team had just gotten back from a mission in the land of rice were Naruto had single handedly prevented and overthrow of the current kingdom. As Hinata was just about to enter her bedroom one of the branch members got her attention.

"Lady Hinata"

Hinata turned to see a branch member come running up to her more specifically her father's personal assistant.

"Yes Jin how can I help you" Hinata said all wall shuddering ( to hard to write it in a shuddering format)

"Your father has asked that as soon as you put your things away that you come see him lady Hinata" the man said

Hinata was nervous as to why her father would wish to see her. As Hinata opened the door to her father's office she saw him shuffling many papers but with a more pleasant look to his eyes than normal.

"Ah Hinata come sit I have a matter I wish to discuss with you" Hinata was soon in a chair when she normally was to remain standing.

"Hinata i wish to know of your feelings toward Naruto Uzumaki and I want the truth as you to are on the same team but have said nothing of him like you did your previous teammate" Hiashi said in an effort to try to hid what he really wanted to know. Hinata became redder than that of Naruto's mother which Hiashi made sure to note.

"Well I am happy he is on my team" Hinata said

"Yes well that is good but tell me more of your opinion of him"

As Hinata did so she quickly stopped as it had become blatantly obvious that she had feelings for him which made her face became even redder.

"So it is safe to say that you do indeed have feelings for him"

Hinata just shook her head yes not trusting her voice.

"Well that is fine I hope you will keep me informed of any developments that happen as to your relationship with him"

Hinata then proceeded to tell how their relationship was up to this point and how on the mission Naruto had prevented a rebellion and had even forgotten his tent so she shared her tent with him. Hiashi was surprised to hear that his shy daughter had made such a bold move.

"I trust that during the time you shared your tent you didn't do anything unbefitting your role in the hyūga clan"

Hinata suddenly had a thousand yard stare as a small nose bleed formed at the thought of what her father was implying but quickly recovered and rapidly shook her head no.

"Though Naruto-kun did say that I clung to him in my sleep and was saying some strange things but wouldn't say what"

Hiashi shook his head in an understanding way

"Very well you may go now but be sure to keep me posted"

Hinata immediately ran to her room and took a long cold shower not believing the conversation she just had with her father.

 **End flashback present day at the Hyūga compound**

Hiashi was rather annoyed that the elders had called an emergency meeting.

"Now that we are all present may I ask as to why the elders of our clan have requested a meeting at this hour" Hiashi asked

"Well we have been informed that for the last month you have been encouraging your daughter to not only fraternize but pursue a romantic relationship with Naruto Uzumaki" elder 1 stated

"This is true" Hiashi said

"Just why are you encouraging such behavior when you should be discouraging any and all contact with that demon"

"Simple there are three reasons

He is the nephew to the current Hokage as she herselfhas said so.

The only way that could be is if the boy was the son of Minato and Kushina which he is as they left a copy of his birth certificate with my wife and I

Do to the previous two factors it stands to reason that the boy is more than likely to become Hokage one day as he has already said he wants to and we of the Hyūga clan will be in his good graces as there will more than likely be a romantic relationship established between Hinata and him as well if we treat him with respect as when he does become Hokage he will remember who was kind to him and who treated him as a monster thus putting us in a more influential and powerful position" Hiashi finish laying out his master plan in front everyone

"Thus we all need to be far cinder to my daughter Hinata as she will eventually tell Naruto how she was treated and depending on where their relationship is at at what time she does tell him it could serveserve to hurt us exponentially" Hiashi finished. After that the meeting was finished and word spreadspread throughout the clan. However they were unaware of how futile it was as it was already too late.

 **Back to Naruto and Hinata**

It shocked Naruto to see tears running down Hinata's face as she dropped to her knees with her hands covering her face. Naruto immediately responded by pulling Hinata into a hug and asking what was wrong. Hinata then began to pour her heart out about how badly her family treated her and simply couldn't take it anymore as she balled her eyes out into Naruto's chest as her hands now grabbed at his shirt like it the the last thread of the line that keeps her connect to this world and if she were to let go everything around her would simply vanish. It was at this moment that Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Hinata do you have your mission bag with you right now"

"Ya why you ask Naruto-kun"

"Good" was all Naruto said before taking out a letter he had ready in advance for Tsunade. He then made a shadow clone and gave it to the clone.

"Go you know what to do"

The next thing Hinata knew both were at an extremely rundown shrine that was against the wall of the village that very few ever patrolled. Naruto then pulled down a shinigami mask and did as the fox had instructed before he knew it the shinigami appeared before him and spoke in a very booming voice

"Naruto Uzumaki know that normally i would take the life of the caster who called upon me but I have watched you life and pity you so I will let you live along with resurrect the three Hokage to ever use the shinigami death seal along with your mother but to do so I will need four drops of your blood as they are all related to you and it will link their lives with your own so if you die they die to but if one of them die you will not should you wish for this to come true simply let four drops of your blood drip into my palm. How ever know that I still need some compensation for this so I will take the second half of the nine tailed fox that resides in your father and place it in the one you hold most dear or that of your choosing.

Naruto then did as the shinigami instructed and placed four drops of his own blood in the shinigami's outstretched hand

"I will take the other half I won't let anyone else have to bare this burdened"

the shinigami then did as he said he would and vanished.

"I feel like I just had a mountain land on me" three men all said

"Well i feel like I just punched a hole through my stomach" a female voice said as the four people slow got their vision back. The first to get their vision was the second Hokage.

"You there little boy where am i" the second Hokage ordered

"First off yes I may be short but I am fourteen and second my name isn't boy it's Naruto Uzumaki"

Upon hearing this both Kushina and Minato eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of their heads as Kushina ran forward and grabbed Naruto into a hug cry out

"My baby my little Naru"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Minato had managed to calm Kushina down he proceeded to explain the events that accrued on the night of Naruto's birth. After hearing everything he forgave his parents and understood why he had to hold the nine tailed fox. It as then Naruto and Hinata's turn to explain what had happened in the time that had passed from each of the legendaries leaders deaths giving only the most watered down version possible as giving any more details would force Hinata and Naruto to give disruptions of things that they were only comfortable discussing with one another. Something that the rest of the small group pick up on fairly quickly though it had Kushina and Minato worried as it was clear to them the village had ignored Minato's last request and they weren't happy about that. It was then that the first stepped on a landmine that quickly learn not to piss of Naruto and Hinata together for fear of their lives as Naruto had already explained the deal the shinigami had made with Naruto with the consequences of Naruto would face upon his death should the shinigami feel for any reason Naruto had not truly taken advantage this second chance at having a family.

"So it is good to hear that the village is doing so well. How about we all go and speak with my granddaughter. I'm sure things will be getting better now that the four of us will be around to help you out Naruto" the First Hokage said not realizing how bad it was to even think of going back for Naruto and Hinata.

"IF YOU THINK I AM JUST GOING TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE OF A VILLAGE OR JUST STAND BY AND WATCH AS YOU TRY TO MAKE HINATA GO BACK INTO THAT HELL YOU HAD BETTER THINK AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL KILL IF YOU EVEN TRY AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU WERE THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS I WOULD STILL KILL YOU." Naruto screamed what he and Hinata both thought of the idea though Hinata wouldn't be as vocal of this as her beloved Naruto was but she still had a look to her face that made sure all four knew she held the same opinion.

"But you have nowhere else to go yung Naruto" The Second tried to reason

"Like hell I don't I am the hero of both the land of waves and the land of rice not to mention I am personal friends with the Queen and lone ruler of the land of rice. Both countries increased trade with the land of fire after I saved their countries. Any village I go to will more then welcome me with both of these countries backing me. Before I had the shinigami bring you guys back I sent a shadow clone to both countries and both have dispelled so I already know that when I inform them of what village I will go to they will shift all trade to that village and cut all ties to this hell hole. What leader in their right minds would turn away the chance to get lone trading rights with two countries just to have me in their village" Naruto quickly pointed out and his parents were surprised to say the least that their son had such an ace up his sleeve.

"So where should we go then Naruto-kun" Hinata asked wanting to know where Naruto had in mind. His parents however did not miss the affectionate tone in Hinata's voice and look of longing in her eyes as she spoke to Naruto.

"Kumo"

"Kumo" everyone asked in shock

"Yes Kumo" Naruto said in a matter of fact tone

"But they tried to kidnap both me and your mother they would treat us like slaves" Hinata said in horror

"I have chosen Kumo for very simple but important reasons.

Kumo has a deep respect for blood lines so by having both you and mom the chance of us getting in are that much better and we can have that much more influence on the terms of us getting in. Insuring that you and mom won't be taken advantage of.

They have had jinchuurikis lose control of their tailed beasts before and still treat the next jinchuuriki with respect seeing that the jinchuuriki is the scroll that holds the kunai not the kunai itself.

As you four have made it clear that you will be following me they won't try anything and risk angering four legends of the leaf and a jinchuuriki it would be insane for them to do so especially when they could have said legends as part of their village

If we do join Kumo it has more than proven that it can take the leaf head on should granny Tsunade try to start anything which is unlikely any way.

I can learn how to control the nine tails from their current jinchuuriki of the eight tails allowing me to lesson the risk of it ever taking over exponentially as Kumo base the record for jinchuurikis that truly control their tailed beasts thus they must have a secret way for doing so.

These are the reasons that we should go to kumo as it is the best option and we would be give not one but four different seats on their consul do to dad, mom, and you Hinata all being from different clans and both The first and The second Hokage's are from the same clan that is mom, dad, and you Hinata along with myself not thus giving Kumo four new clans. Plus that makes it so should one of us not want something done in the village or want something done that there will be at least four to back it and help get the ball rolling in ower favor." Naruto finished as everyone agreed it was Indeed the best choice with the reasons that Naruto had put before them. Soon they began their way to Kumo as they had all agreed on what terms must be meet for them to join the village had been agreed to ahead of time along with what terms were more flexible or disposable than those that were unchanging and were to be meet or forget living in Kumo all together and have Naruto pick another as he clearly had thought this out ahead of time and would more than likely have multiple backup plans should this one fail.

The Hokage tower the next morning

It was eight AM and Kurenai saw that Naruto was waiting at the entrance of the tower.

"Good morning Naruto how has your morning been so far" Kurenai asked her second favorite student as time had passed from when he was placed on the team he had slowly opened up to all of them about his past and the true extent of his suffering (though Hinata had already known) but would never say why he had suffered so (though Kurenai had already known the reasons why).

"Great if you consider having to wait here from the time we got back because my apartment was nothing but an ash heap when I got there" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone and then stated that a Hyūga branch member had stopped by and told him that Hinata had fallen ill and would be unable to make it today. (Though that was a lie).

"Well I am sorry to hear that Naruto and know that you are more then welcome to stay at my place for as long as you need"

"Thanks but I have already made other plans"

Kiba then arrived and the three had gone to Tsunade's office.

"That is every thing that happened lady Tsunade" the three said as they finished their report and informed her of what happened to Naruto's apartment. That is when Naruto gave her the letter and poofed out of existence revealing that he was nothing more than a clone. Everyone turned to Tsunade as she gasped as she read the letter and tears started to run down from her eyes.

' hey granny Tsunade if you are reading this that means I have finally had it. I don't know what the last straw will be as I have written this in advance as a just in case but know that the last straw would have to be something major. Also know that I hold no ill will against you this in not because of you. You have done more for me than you could possibly imagine. My life has been nothing but a living hell. You and my friends were the only little bit of sanctuary i got from my living hell but even then it is just too much as it would have to be for me to even write this and more so to even think about giving this to you left alone following through and do it. I will always care about you and my friends but pray we never cross paths again as it would mean me having to fight them as I will NEVER come back to this shit hole of a village. I am sorry as I know this will cause you and my friends nothing else but pain and I don't want that but this is the final line and someone crossed it.

PS: I left you a list detailing how I pulled each and every one of my pranks especially the ones that involved me getting into areas I should have never been able to get to. Oh and go ahead and tell my friends about my prisoner they at least deserve to know. Last know that though you were very active in protecting me it didn't stop the beatings and abuse. Oh and tell konohamaru that I hand the title of most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja of the leaf over to him and hope he makes Hokage one day.'

Tsunade dropped the letter and began to have an absolute breakdown. Shizuna soon followed as she too read the letter only to have the letter caught as it fell once more buy jiraiya who had just gotten back to see two ladies that he cared most for having absolute breakdowns as if they just lost their last family member.

After jiraiya read the letter he slammed his fist in the wall having failed yet another student and the closest thing he had left to a family member left and he too started a much smaller breakdown. Then like a switch had been flipped a three had pure unadulterated rage on their faces this village had crossed a line and it was time they paid big time. Tsunade had an Anbu gather everyone who was ever close to Naruto and that included that of his friends instructors as well. She then explained as Naruto had asked and let them know she was only telling them this because he had asked her to do so. She then listed some of the more minor things the village had done to Naruto as a child because of it. Despite that she knew they all would be having night terrors about what the village had done especially when she told them that they were the most pg of what had been done to him but to them it was like having watched a triple r rated movie. She then read the letter aloud for everyone. Everyone skipped the breakdown and went straight to rage even sasuke was ready to kill every bastard in the village and they all wanted to know what she had planned because if she wouldn't do something they would.

Tsunade had all of the Anbu announce an emergency addressing ot the village and failure to comply meant death. Soon enough everyone was in front of the Hokage tower even the clans had shown up. Jiraiya had Summoned Gamabunta the boss of the toads look pissed especially when a messenger toad appeared and informed him in front of the entire crowd that Naruto and his father were formally cancelling their contracts as long as jiraiya was a leaf ninja. This only served to piss away what little chance the villagers and most of the ninja had of getting any mercy as they all realized that Naruto had found some way to bring his parents back. Also it meant their only way of finding Naruto at the moment had just been lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ten years later

Naruto lay in bed in the small village that he and the rest of his family had made their home as everyone of the major village had all rejected some of their requirements that they had said they wouldn't give up or change. At first it looked like Kumo was going to work but then they were told that Hinata and Kushina would have to be continually giving birth and the group wouldn't have that. So they soon decided to give up on being Shinobi for any village and just find a small village that would be willing to become a hidden village with their family as the ninja for the village. After two years they had saved enough and bought a house with a good bit of land that was equivalently that of a small clan compound in the land of waves as they knew they could trust the people their to keep their secret. In fact many of the villagers wanted to become Shinobi themselves but Kushina explained that most people would be unable to follow how their clan trains to even become that of genin level as all Uzumaki had extremely large chakra reserves and high endurance that enables them to handle the training. However she would gladly train them to become Samaria instead as it saw far less dangerous than their training but would make them just as strong. Nearly half of the entire village became Samaria. The village was quickly turned into the new hidden dragon village as the old whirlpool village could never come back they decided to give the new village a slightly different name. As news that a village in the land of water were producing Samaria that were like the Samaria from the long ago destroyed whirlpool village spread many of the scattered survivors came only to find the daughter of the former leader rebuilding a home for the Uzumaki clan. Kushina was over joyed to see that their once 5000 strong clan was only brought down by about 2000 in the attack and destruction of their home village and even then many of the survivors brought their new families with easily bringing the clan to 7000 strong. Soon the land of waves was on par with that of the other five great nations despite it being a small island nation as they proved they could defend themselves even against that of hidden stone village. Kushina was even made the new kage for the village as the rest of the Uzumaki family were unwilling to let anyone but the descendants of their former leader lead them. The rest of the village supported this idea as it would mean their hero and her son, Naruto, would have to take the mantle of the next Uzukage when his mother stepped down.

Kushina decided to form an alliance with that of Suna as Naruto and Gaara had meat and already were fast friends after a knock down drag out fight had happened first when Gaara had then asked how Naruto beat him and learned that despite Naruto being the same as him he fought for those that mattered to him and not just for the sake of fighting.

Kushina also made an alliance with the hidden mist as her sister was the newly made Mizukage.

To say Kumo was enraged that it had let this power slip right by them was an understatement as they were desperate to try to get an alliance as it was clear in just a few years The hidden dragon village would be able to easily stand their ground against even them and still more than likely come out on top.

It was about another year before Hinata asked Naruto out for their first date as over the previous three years they had become quite close. She also did so out of fear she would lose him to one of the many other girls in both the village and his clan that looked at him with lust in their eyes. It also stopped his mom from trying to play matchmaker between the two.

After a year of dating Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him and she did the one thing she hadn't in years she fainted only to tackle him to the ground kissing him when she woke up as he had asked in one of the most romantic ways possible. When he had popped the question she was actually afraid he was going to dump her as the entire day had gone off without a single problem so she thought he was trying to let her down as easily as possible. Soon after Kushina and Minato went full grandparent mode as a month after the wedding Hinata found out she was pregnant. Over the next six years both the first and second Hokage's died due to them interning the assassin line of work and underestimating an enemy (the akatsuki).

It was the typical Sunday morning Hinata was in the downstairs kitchen of their restaurant/home as it was for the entire Uzumaki clan, the Fox's dinner, getting ready for long day of working in the kitchen as their daughter was wiping of all the tables.

"Tsunade-chan when you are done cleaning go wake up Daddy and get changed I almost have the morning deliveries ready for you to take" Hinata yelled to her daughter from the kitchen.

"Ok mommy" Tsunade yelled back as she raced up the stairs. she quickly slowed to a stop as she used the ninja skills her parents had taught her to enter the room. As her parents had never kept it a secret from her they used to be ninja but made her never say a word of it to anyone and they refused to speak about it unless they or her grand parents were teaching her something. She then proceeded to sneak to the foot of the bed and leap into the air to perform a flying kick to her daddy's head. Only to have her ankle grabbed and thrown onto the bed where her father once lay with a practice kunai pressed to her throat.

"Much better Tsu-chan but you still let out too much killing intent when you strike" Naruto said as he corrected his daughter only to get a mischievous smile.

"Now how should I torture my attacker into spilling who ordered her to attack me" Naruto said with a villains laughter as his daughter had a look of horror on her face knowing just what her father would do.

"You'll never make me talk" his daughter said in an attempt to make her father give up the idea.

"Oh, so if I do THIS" Naruto said as he proceeded to tickle his daughter relentlessly. After about a minute she cracked.

"Mommy did" Tsunade yelled in-between laughing that could be heard anywhere in the small two story house.

"Ok good now go get changed you have deliveries to make and your grandma is waiting" Naruto told his daughter she she raced to her room.

"Granny Kushina Granny Kushina were is the surprise you promised me" the five year old cried out as she entered her room knowing her grandmother would be given her something in the morning and she had told her that morning that she had a surprise for her in her room after she was done cleaning.

"It's all on your bed" Kushina said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

Tsunade ran to her bed and saw an entire set of ninja tools and clothes waiting for her. She quickly put them on and looked in the merrier. She was wearing black ninja sandals that reached mid shin and black Anbu pants with a kunai pouch on her right thigh, a small lavender shirt over her paints that ended mid thigh sense she had pants on and a ninja tool bag (like the bag Sakura has on her back) attached to her lower back and a burnt orange shirt with a black leather jacket that ended half way down her torso with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back and a top half lavender bottom half burnt orange headband with a blank metal plate in the center holding her Raven blue hair out of her pupiless eyes that that had the slightest hint of a blue coloring as she smiled making the two whisker marks on each check raise up a little. (Picture Tsunade's hair style only in Hinata's hair color) she then made sure her hair was in a dull ponytail as she ran to the kitchen to grab the orders.

She was about to run to the garage to get her bike when her grandfather stopped her. The rest of her family gathered behind him.

"Why won't you let me get my bike so I can make my deliveries" Tsunade wined out. Her family chuckled as her grandfather father explained.

"Look Tsu-chan you are wearing a blank ninja head band do you know what that means in this family"

"No"

"It means that from today on you will be a Uzumaki ninja of the Uzumaki clan in training that means from now on you will be training in all of our clan's techniques in all of your free time from now on and be attending the clan academy. That is until we feel you are of genin rank and the we will carve the Uzumaki swirl in your headband and then you get to go on missions this village receives with the rest of us" Minato said with a smile.

It was at that moment she saw both her parents and grandparents wearing their Uzumaki ninja headbands with the swirl engraved in them.

"So this is the start of my training" Tsunade asked excitedly

"That's right it will help you build your endurance" Hinata said loving to her daughter

"Now seeing as you are a Uzumaki ninja in training it is time you placed your name in the Uzumaki family summoning scroll as was done by each Uzukages of our family and only one who is in line to become an Uzukage is allowed to sign this scroll. Your great-grandfather did it your grandma did it and your grandfather did it when he married your grandma I did it when your grandparents began to teach me and your mother did it when she married me. As only ower family can become an Uzukage" Naruto said as Kushina pulled out the family summoning contract. The first thing Tsunade noticed was the bird shaped head on one end. Kushina then bit he thom and spread the blood over the forehead of the bird then did a hand signs and yield release. No sooner had this been done then the contract rolled open to the first empty space. Tsunade immediately signed her name in the space, Tsunade Namikaze Uzumaki, the she squeezed enough blood out to put a bloody handprint under her name.

"How about you try to summon one" Minato said as he showed her the hand signs.

She quickly went through the handsigns and slammed her hand down as her thom still had blood on it. Their was a poof of smoke and then a bird that looks like a fully grown eagle that was black and had different shades of orange and yellow throughout all of its feathers and a pink flam mohawk about an inch tall that arched backwards and ran from its forehead to the top of its shoulder blades.

"Hey there name's Sally what's yours" the bird said.

"Tsunade, are you an eagle" Tsunade asked questionly

"Please don't lump me in with those integrates i am a Phoenix well a Phoenix in training anyway I happen to be the granddaughter of the head Phoenix. As we Phoenixes rule over all birds and I am still growing I am only a hatchling anyway" Sally said quickly and in a tone as if trying to prove that she was important.

"Really that's awesome I am a Uzumaki ninja, Believe Me" Tsunade boosted

"Ehem" both her parents and grandparents said at the same time.

"Well in training anyway" Tsunade said in a rejected tone.

"Well now that you have your personal Summons why don't you take her with on you deliveries" Hinata said in a stern tone reminding her she still had deliveries

"Ok come on Sally, what's personal Summons what you mean by that"

"I'll explain on the way it's part of my job anyway" Sally said as she flue to the door and held it open for Tsunade as she ran out.

Else where

A small group had just finished crossing the great Naruto bridge. The first thing they noticed was that the village no longer was simply a civilian village. As there was Samaria mixed with ninja everywhere. There was even a wall that was of similar design as the wall for the hidden leaf and even had gate guards as well. It was clear that this had become a hidden village.

The group consisted of Kiba and his son who looked just like who he did as a kid only with a small black dog. Kiba had linger wilder hair his jacket had fur around the cooler as he didn't have a houd but other than that he looked the same as he road akamaru. Then there was shino and his son who looked identical. Then there was Kurenai who looked the same. Next was Sasuke and his son, Sasuke looked like how he did in the movie Naruto Boruto, his son looked like how he did at his age. Also there was Sakura and lie who were holding hands with the son and daughter both dressed in a green spandex suit like there father and other than that looked just like their parents last there was Kakashi.

Ok kids run along and have some fun stick together then meet back here in an hour and remember if you get into trouble just let off three chakra pulses every 5 seconds. we will be heading to the jail to get the missing nin that was captured" Sasuke said as their children ran off.

The adults then split trying to find the jail and gather any information they could about this new hidden village.

Back to Tsunade

Sally had explained that sense each of her family members had signed the contract previously it had become a family contract as only her family of the Uzumaki bloodline could summon a Phoenix as do to three consecutive family members signed and on the contract making it so only her bloodline could even write their names on the contract making it so each family member got a personal Summons that could stay with them at all times or be sent back to her home and that should they stay they can make it so they are just completely invisible except to those who signed the contract or those Tsunade wishes to see her or could be seen by absolutely anyone.

Tsunade was about to reach her first stop so she pulled the backpack of her shoulders and was about to grab out the order when she suddenly bumped into someone and was falling to the ground. She immediately through the bag into the air as Sally grabbed the top handle to keep the food from spilling. The second her hands touched the ground she pushed herself into the air and and did a front flip and landed in a crouch. She turned and apologized to a young boy with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt. The said boy simply remained transfixed on the girl's eyes.

"I am sorry I am in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going"

"Oh that's cool hey aren't you a Hyūga" said boy question as all his friends were wondering the same thing.

"A what sorry but I have never heard of a hyūga before"

"You got to be a Hyūga you have their eyes only Hyūga have eye like that and they are all in the leaf" a young boy with a dog yelled loudly.

Tsunade froze at the mentioning of the word leaf as her parents had been her strict instructions about what to do should she ever come in contact with someone from the leaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The small group of children noticed the Hyūga had froze and was slowly reaching for her poach on her lower back. Before any of them could react the Hyūga through out a smoke bomb and vanished.

The girl of the small group in green spandex with her father's black hair instantly started to set of small chakra pulses just as her uncle Sasuke had instructed. Soon all six adults had appeared and the girl ran to her mother crying as she had been scared beyond belief her brother who looked just like her father but had pink hair started to rant about a youthful mysterious girl to his father. Shino just looked at his son who looked to be trying to find any trace of chakra that had to have been left. Kiba watched as his son was trying to find a scent but was getting more and more upset by the minute as he was failing miserably. Sasuke, Kakashi and Kurenai all had their attention looked on Sasuke's son as they noticed he had a small smile and what they could have sworn was an almost invisible blush.

Sasuke looked at his son and finally asked what everyone was trying to figure out.

"Tasume" Sasuke called his son snapping him out of his small daydream.

"Ya dad"

"What happened here" Kurenai asked in a sweet tone already seeing the signals that the young boy had developed a crush no matter how small as she had learned the warning signs of someone trying to hide it.

Tasume then went into a full length explanation and made sure to describe the girl perfectly not leaving out a single detail. Kiba and shino took over for their children but even with their experience they found nothing.

"It is obvious that who ever this girl is she could easily be high chunin or mid jonin, why you ask because even our parents can't find her trail" shino's son said.

"That makes sense and good thinking Jr" kakashi said to the mini version of his father who ironically named his son after himself at his wife's request not realizing that the boy would indeed be a nother him. It was because of these two factors that everyone simply called shino's son Jr.

"Doesn't mean it is any less annoying"

"Ya I know what you mean Nariba but you have to remember we are clearly in a ninja village so this had to be expected" kiba told his son.

"Sadira calm down it's going to be fine" Sakura told her daughter. She could only smile at her son who acted just like his father and late mentor and could easily see why lie wanted to name their son after him.

"Guy would you just shut up" Nariba raged at lie and Sakura's son.

"'Dam it why did their parents show up. If only they had stayed away a few more minutes i could have gotten home" Tsunade whispered as she watched from a nearby rooftop

"I believe the girl in the green spandex was letting out chakra pulses to alert their parents" Sally whispered to Tsunade

"Ya I figured as much though she was giving me a funny look the hole time. I'm just glad you were able to get us out of there"

"Well I am a Phoenix so I was naturally able to flam jump us a small distance away"

"So my guess was right your bird is a summons and a Phoenix no less that explains how you left without a trace" a hushed voice said as it was made clear that he was hiding his presence from the small group in the street. "Plus sadira was probably not liking me giving you so much attention as she has a crush on me"

Tsunade and Sally both jumped slightly as they heard the boy speak. Just as he was finished speaking he found himself pind with a kunai at his throat

"How are you here and there at the same time" Tsunade asked

"How about this you put the kunai away and for every question I answer for you you answer one of mine this way we both get what we want"

"And just what is it that you want" Sally asked

"Well for starters not to die and second to get to know why you don't like the leaf village because it's pretty obvious with how you you started to act once you knew where we were from"

Tsunade thought about the pros and cons then agreed

"Now answer my question" Tsunade said

"Simple my dad had a friend who used a jutsu called shadow clone jutsu and taught it to me but I can only make one shadow clone it takes way too much chakra but the clone can think and act on it's own plus when it's dispelled i get its memories and experiences so it can be useful"

"Ok your turn"

"Why don't you like the leaf"

"My parents say it's a bad place with bad people now why is the leaf here"

"Well my village was told a missing nin was here from the leaf and my parents and their friends came to take him back from the jail so he can pay for the crime he did before he turned tratter" before tasume could ask another question she hit him in the head knocking him out. She then jumped into the street on the opposite side of the building and ran home to let her family know.

With Tsunade

Tsunade was just entering the gate to her clan's compound some one got her attention.

"Hey Tsunade are you done with your deliveries"

Tsunade turned as her heart began to beat a little faster as she turned to see the person who called her. Only to see Tōshirō the number 1 most wanted boy in the entire clan. Every girl was constantly asking him for a date even some that were two years older than him. He had started at the academy a year ago and was one year older than Tsunade. He had quickly become the number one student and was considered to be the prodigy of the clan out of the boys that is. Everyone considered Tsunade the prodigy of the girls. He was six and had slicked back spiky white hair (picture Tōshirō from bleach). Tsunade couldn't help but suddenly remember how she had overheard her parents talking one night and laughing about how Tsunade always would act like her father but around Tōshirō she acted like her mother did as a kid around her father. She suddenly started to push her index fingers together and get a small blush to her face. Her eyes would meet his for a split second before the suddenly found something on the ground to be of great interest and then meet his eyes once one only for the same thing to happen over and over again. These small habits only came out when ever he was around or someone would try to talk to her about him.

"Um no I had to come back before I could even start" Tsunade said in a small whisper.

"Why what happened are you ok" Tōshirō asked panic clearly entering his voice.

"Well I ran into some kids from the leaf village and did exactly like my parents taught me and got out of there. I wasn't able to make it to far before their ninja parents snowed up and I had to hid or get spotted when I tried to get away. One of the kids used a jutsu and was able to follow me. He said we each ask questions and give the other an answer. I agreed so I could find out what they were doing in our village then knocked him out and made a break for it thankfully I got away without being followed" Tsunade said quietly

Tōshirō then pulled Tsunade into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright" he said in a small whisper as he and Tsunade had become close friends. Plus every adult in the clan had been told of Naruto and Hinata's treatment in the leaf and had made sure their children despised the leaf. It didn't take long before everyone in the land of waves and land of rice had a deep found hatred for the leaf village.

"Come on we need to tell your family and then I'll go out with you on your deliveries to make sure you are safe" Tōshirō said with a smile that made Tsunade's blush even worse. He then grabbed her hand and lead her home.

Back with the leaf group

Tasume woke soon after and informed the group of what he had done and what he found out. The group soon was out of the residential area and had already sent a letter back to the Hokage via shadow clone with the missing informing her of the 'lead' they had.

As the group entered the a market Street they noticed everyone was rushing home and the shops were closing one by one just before they could get to them. They noticed an extremely high amount of ninjas and Samurais guardian the street. That's when kakashi noticed the sign on one of the shops and got the others attention without letting the kids see. He then pointed to the sign

No leaf ninja 

Or civilians alowd 

The sign also had a leaf in the center with a red circle and a line through it. On another shop was a different sigh

Go to hell 

Leaf scome

The sign had a picture of a leaf being burned. It was at this moment they realized that when the land of waves cut ties with the village it was more then them finding a better village to trade in it was personal.

They then had a pair of Kumo ninja walk past talking about how they got a rip off at a store.

"'Dam what did we do it's not like!e we did anything but we still got treated like trash" Kumo ninja 1 said

"Ya I know can you believe they charged us double the normal price and then gave the next customer the normal price yet denied it when we called them out" Kumo ninja 2 said

"Plus everyone has been giving us this star like they just want us to drop dead" ninja 1 said

"Ya I wish the raikage didn't piss off the Uzukage just thinking about how she reacted to us asking for an alliance scares me she nearly took our heads off and I thought the raikage was bad when he was mad"

"No kidding she made him look like a cute dog or something when he was mad the Uzukage looked downright demonic I thought I saw the shinigami behind her"

After the Kumo ninja finished walking past kiba looked at the rest of the group

"I think we should leave i am getting a bad feeling. Like how I did when Naruto went kyuubi on an enemy on time" kiba said in a worried tone. That's when the kids started asking to find a place to eat. Kurenai then suggested that they go to a small family owned diner that was supposed to be really good and that she had over hear some guards explaining how to get there in the jail. Everyone agreed and said after they eat they would head back to the leaf.

Back with Tsunade

Tsunade was over joyed this was as much time she had ever spent with Tōshirō as he was almost always training and they were holding hands no less. As they entered her home she yelled

"I'm back where are you guys I need to tell you something"

Soon both her parents and grandparents came out and she saw her grandma was in her Uzukage robes meaning she had just had a meeting that she felt her shadow clones couldn't handle like she had them do the paperwork letting her have more time with her family. She however missed the look on both her father's and her grandfather's face and their sudden glanced at each other with an unspoken message as that suddenly had an ice cold glare at Tōshirō that screamed I Am Go To Skin That Boy Alive. Granted they knew it was inevitable that Tsunade would end up dating but she was only five like hell they would let her date anyone right now. Kushina and Hinata however were giggling like school girls as Kushina had definitely infected Hinata with her habit of playing matchmaker especially with her daughter. Tsunade and Tōshirō realized what Tsunade's family thought and were immediately five feet apart with beet red faces. That's when Tsunade dropped the bombshell that her family never wanted to hear.

"I came back to let you know there is leaf Shinobi in the village"

Just like that the room became dead quiet and a serious tension filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Just as Tsunade said those words they all heard the dinner door open and the unmistakable voice of Kiba inuzuka.

"Hello anyone here we wanna get so food" kiba yelled

"What the hell are you all doing here" Naruto yelled as he came down the stairs in the kitchen and walked into the dining area. The kids all froze as the killing intent that was laced in his voice was petrifying. As Naruto came into view all the adults looked like they had just seen a ghost. It was Sasuke that broke the silence.

"It's good to see you dope" sasuke said as he tried to give Naruto a hug as his wife had worked on him showing more of his true emotions. No sooner had he gotten close to give Naruto a hug then he was sent fly back spinning like a top until he hit a wall. Naruto soon had another rasengan in both of his hands.

"I will ask you once more why are you here and if you don't answer I'll signal my parents to come out here and I don't think they would be anywhere near as pashinet or as kind as I am being right now"

"You call giving Sasuke a rasengan to his gut kind and patient" kiba yelled as kakashi held his arm out keeping him from trying to start a fight.

"Hu considering some of the things that were done to me when I was in the leaf ya I do. Just be glad I'm not skinning you all right now because of old times sake. After all you guys were some of the only nice people to me but that's irrelevant now your leaf nin and I'm not as far as I am concerned were now enemies"

"Naruto this isn't the person I had known. What happened what changed" Kurenai asked

"Simple I've grown up and stopped letting others take advantage of me. Sorry Kurenai but truth is nobody can be a kid forever eventually everyone has to grow up. Now please leave before my parents get involved"

However Tsunade had had enough. She bolted from her grandparents and mother only to have them run after her as she ran past her father throwing her hands out to either side as she turned to her father.

"That's enough! I want my dash back because this isn't him" Tsunade yelled with Tōshirō to her back sword drawn preventing the leaf Shinobi from hurting her.

"Please just state your business so Tsunade-chan won't be upset any more. I'm sure we can work something out"Tōshirō said calmly

"We were here to pick up a missing nin that was captured and then decided to find a place to eat before leaving" Tasume said

"Really that's funny because last I checked I didn't send word for this to happen" Kushina said in a voice that made it clear that she was the one in charge of the village.

"Now leave bef **ore** I find this as an act of war" Kushina said as Tsunade ran to her room.

 **Midnight**

Tsunade had all of her ninja gear packed. She knew that tho she was a ninja in training in the Uzumaki clan's eyes that for every other village she could easily be a high genin or low chunin. So when the opportunity presented itself she had to take the chance to find out what the village her parents grow up in was like.

As she got to the entrance to the clan compound she was .

"Just where are you going"

Tsunade turned to see both Tōshirō and her best friend orihime. Tōshirō was in his normal clothes. Orihime was in her medical nin clothing (picture Orihime from bleach) was Anbu sandals that stopped at her knee with shin guards and Anbu pants with a tight fitting T-shirt.

"You didn't really think we were going to let you leave us behind did you" Orihime said

"Besides there is no way in hell we are about to let you go to the leaf village alone, after all I just know we're going to have to put more than a few leaf Bastards in their place" Tōshirō said with a smirk

"Why do you even want to go anyway" Orihime questioned

"Well my parents were from there but they never talk about it. I mean I just wanted to see what it was like"

"Say no more we're with you so lead the way captain" Tōshirō said with a smile

"C.c.c.c captain"

"Oh come on Tsunade we all know that we were going to be put on the same team and that you are going to be Uzukage one day so naturally you would be leading us both when we're a team and when you become Uzukage" Orihime said

"Right then let's head out in a tight triangle formation"

No sooner had Tsunade said this than she began to run with Tōshirō and Orihime following slightly behind and to either side of her.

 **With the leaf group**

One mile outside of the village the group stopped.

"Come out now we know you have been following us" Lee said in a very rare seriousness

A moment later Tsunade and her team came out of hiding.

"Oh you really are Naruto's daughter aren't you" sakura said as she pinched the bridge of her nose

"My team and I are simply head in the same direction as you that is all"

"Why would that be your grandma made it clear that the land of water won't have anything to do with the leaf ever again" kiba snorted

"Be that as it may that doesn't mean when I become Uzukage that I will share the same opinion"

"Just how can you guarantee that" kakashi asked interested in what the girls reply would be as she was living up to her father's reputation as number 1 unpredictable ninja

"Simple my village does things differently than most. Only my family has ever been or will be Uzukage it is a long standing tradition that my whole clan follows as my family is head of the clan and it is the only clan in our village"

"So who leads the clan then" Sasuke asked

"Whoever is next in line to become Uzukage"

"Well seeing as how we can't refuse a chance to get on better terms with your village we will escort you to the Hokage" Kurenai said

"I think not all we request is you get us through the barrier that guards your village so that we may see how the village treatment of random people is. Without them putting up a fake front if you refuse then consider it your signature on forever preventing better relationship between our villages" Tōshirō said

"Shut up we only listen to the Hyūga not you"Nariba yelled

The adults immediately had a sweet drop as Nariba could end up starting a war.

No sooner had Nariba yelled then he found himself on the ground with Tsunade holding a kunai to his throat.

"Speak that way to either of my friends again and I will kill you as I will take it as a threat to my own life seeing as the will be my advisors when I am Uzukage and will have authority over the village second only to myself" Tsunade hist as she pressed the kunai just hard enough to start drawing blood "do I make myself clear"

"Yes ma'am"

The rest of the trip went without incident.

It was night fall when the group made it into the village. Tsunade was soon separated from her friends in a large crowd as there was a festival going on. She soon decided to sleep on a bench and resume her search in the morning.

Hinabi was walking home when she saw a girl sleeping on a bench and decided to take her home and help her find her parents in the morning. Little did she know that in doing so she would put the village in danger of complete annihilation.

 **In the morning Hokage office**

Tsunade had just finished a long meeting with the console and was tired when the group she had sent to wave now known as the hidden dragon village came in. Kakashi told her over everything That had happened and their one possibility to actually get on the villages good side.

"Just great on one hand if this goes bad we are at war on the other we get a strong ally. Huh why must even Naruto's kid be such a handful and I thought Naruto was bad" Tsunade said quietly "very well keep a watch over her group and try to keep her from killing someone if you see there is nothing else you can do dismissed"

 **In the Hyūga compound**

Tsunade woke up as a door was slid open

"oh good your …" was all hinabi could say before she dropped the tray spilling food everywhere. "Your eyes who is your mother tell me please" hinabi said as she shook

"Her name is Hinata why"

Hinabi instantly called a clan meeting and grabbed Tsunade and carried her to the meeting room.

"I have called a meeting for one reason I would like to inform everyone that I have found the daughter of my sister Hinata Hyūga. Please introduce yourself"

"Hi I am Tsunade Uzumaki it is an honor to meet my mother's family"

No sooner had these words left her mouth then the elders all noded as the head elder stood and quickly went through handsigns before hinabi could do anything. The next thing that happened a cures seal was placed on Tsunade. Tsunade dropped as unimaginable pain ran through her.

"What do you think you have done" hinabi screamed

"I apologize but it was agreed by the rest of us that should Hinata or any of her descendants ever come up they would be sealed"

"Mirror"

"What was that Tsunade" hinabi asked concerned

"I want a mirror so I can see the seal"

Hinabi gave her a mirror and immediately could see a smug look on the face with a rage burning in her eyes.

Tsunade had always wondered why he father and grandfather made her studie seals of the Uzumaki clan especially this one and now she knew; she also had seen the changes made and how to reverse them. She quickly went through three hand signs before the elders could even active the seal she yelled release. Much to the elders horror the seal came off and vanished.

"How did you do that" one elder yelled in a rage

"Shut the fuck up and know your place old man" Tsunade raged

"How dare you speak…."

"I said shut up and I sujest you do before I do it for you. You have broken your agreement with my CLAN and in doing so I now will revoke your right to use the seal we gave you"

"What….what are you talking about"

"Simple the Uzumaki clan gave you the cage bird seal as a way to prevent other from getting the byakugan but said you may not alter it in any way. You have done so and now you will face the price for it as to the terms that were pre agreed to. You no longer con have access to the seal and all those with the seal will now be unsealed and taken into protection of the Uzumaki clan. I don't think my great great grandfather would be happy"

"Please you can't do this only an Uzumaki can and the last true Uzumaki died during the nine tails attack"

"Oh you mean Kushina Uzumaki my grandmother. Seeing as how Naruto Uzumaki is her son and no she wasn't the last Uzumaki we currently are about 7 thousand strong"

"Impossible what proof do you have that you are Uzumaki"

"You mean besides the rinnegan that on the Uzumaki have"

"Are you blind you have the byakugan not the rinnegan"

Just then Tsunade closed her eyes and as she opened them everyone saw the rinnegan over lapping her active byakugan.

"I have both you old fool my rinnegan is interlock with my byakugan and is only visible when activated"

Tsunade then unsealed every branch member and then addressed them.

"You are all now free to do as you please. You were supposed to come with me to be brought into protection of the Uzumaki but if you don't wish it you don't have to as it means you will no longer be apart of this village"

Neji then stood.

"I believe I speak for the entire branch family when I say that tho I don't relish the idea of leaving this village it would be for the best and I also would like to say that well will serve the Uzumaki clan as best we can"

"So be it but know that we will not tolerate it if you act as servants you are our equals and should you wish to serve us then you may but you still must act as our equals"

Neji and the rest smiled

"It would be our honor Tsunade-sama"

"Good now go pack your things I have seen more than enough of this village and to be honest it makes me want to puke. Hinabi you may tell the Hokage i stand by my parents opinion and will not ever want anything to do with this village ever it has done nothing but disgust me" she then turned to Neji "If isn't too much trouble can you show me the best place to get Roman from my company's will be waiting for me there"

"Of course"

As they left Tsunade stop and looked at hinabi

"Also tell the Hokage that should even one more thing upset me when I am here I will insure this village is left with a parting gift to that will make this village easy prey for even the weakest of the minor villages"

With that she left of leaving very main branch member crapping themselves from the killing intent that came from the small girl seeing that her last words were no laughing matter as they were sure she could do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi just want to thank my reader for their continued support. Please r &r**

 **Chapter 6 Hokage tower**

"Lady Tsunade I must speak with you" hinabi said in a panic as she ran into the Hokage's office

"Hinabi what's the matter you look like you have seen a ghost" Tsunade said.

Hinabi then went through the events that happened after she had found her niece and had brought her before the elders of the clan and what happened after that.

"Fuck, shizuna order a console meeting now tell everyone they have five minutes to get there"

 **Console room**

"Might i asked what this meeting is about lady Hokage" Shikamaru asked

"*Sigh* I have called this meeting because as we all know of the roomiers of the hidden dragon village have been circulating. Well it was brought to my attention that they are true and not only that but gravely understated. Also that they are in the land of water and that the whole country hates us"

"Yes this could be a problem. But why do i get the feeling that that isn't even the icing on the cake of bad news you have for us" Ino asked

"I will let hinabi answer that"

Hinabi then resited what had happened just minutes ago.

"So why do we not kill the threat now" Danzo said

"Simple

She has the entire former branch family of the Hyūga protecting her as well as two personal attendance that double as her advisers that we have no idea what the are capable of.

Two she said she had the ability to make this village easy pickings for even the weakest of the minor villages and did so in a way to make the elders of the Hyūga shit themselves. Anyone who can do that isn't bluffing.

She is the heiress of the Uzumaki clan

That is why we can't kill her"

"The first two I understand but why is the last important" choji asked

"Shikamaru"

"Look at the back of any chunin vest and what do you see, a red swirl correct"

"Yes what about it" said an idiot civilian counsel member

"Well that red swirl is the Uzumaki clan symbol. The only reason that we have been able to use it is because they have given us permission. At any time they could revoke this and also as that we remove the swirl that makes up the leaf on our headbands effectively striping us of our identity as a village. Now do you all see, if we piss them of more they could do this and if we kill the heiress it would most certainly happen as well as case a war and with no identity to rally behind most if not all of the Shinobi would lose their heart to fight" Shikamaru said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Thus why I have asked all of you here. I have sent a message to this young ninja, as Uzumaki are of a different caliber of ninja seeing as how their avrige ninja in training easily give a middle to high chunin a run for their money, asking her to do e here so we might settle our differences and hopefully get a second chance at our second chance" Tsunade said as the doors flew open.

"I understand you wish to speak with me Hokage-sama"

"Yes I do please you have no need of body guards in here the…."

"No offence Hokage but I disagree after what I have seen I am almost tempted to have a platoon guarding me"

At this the entire console began to sweat as they realized that they were in deep shit as they had fucked with the wrong five year old.

"What disrespect how dare you…" was all an idiot civilian got out before a blast of killing intent hit the room. The young heiress opened her eyes to show an active rinnegan and byakugan. The young heiress they raised her left hand towards the civilian and yelled

"ALL MIGHT PULL!"

One second the civilian was standing there the next he flew through the air as the young heiress grabbed his throat and slammed him down into the floor making a small crater with her right hand plunging a kunai into his heart.

"Anyone else wish to speak to me in a threatening manner"

Anyone simply paled as the smell of piss and shit could be smelt coming from the civilian counsel. A Hyūga then cam in a whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me for a moment I have an urgent matter to take care of I will be right back"

And with that the small group walked out of the room.

 **In the room**

Tsunade was about to rip the console apart

"You idiotic Bastards what did we tell you we want her happy not inraged to the point of killing. How many FUCKING times do I have to tell you. You know what i have had it the civilian counsel is hereby dissolved you no longer have say in the matters of this village"

"You can't do that"

"The hell I can't I am the Hokage my word is law. And if you want to push the matter I can bring up more then plenty of times when the civilian counsel cost this village in very delicate deals because of your incompetence" Tsunade said

 **Outside of the room**

Tsunade instantly clasped to her hands and knees.

"Tsunade! Are you ok" Orihime said in a panic

"Ya just tired. Using any of the six sage paths with my rinnegan even once takes almost all of my chakra still" Tsunade said in-between breaths.

"Are you sure you can go back in there"Tōshirō asked

"Ya but next time you guys are going to have to shut the incompetent fools up for me k"

"Not a problem" Tōshirō and Orihime both said with sadistic grins on their face

 **Back in the room**

"Surely this hidden dragon village can't be that big of a threat for you to dissolve the civilian counsel" one civilian said

"This just shows your stupidity. This hidden dragon village is the new hidden whirlpool village and during the second Shinobi war it took the hidden cloud, stone, and sand to take down a village of only 8 thousand 3 thousand which were Samurai. 5 thousand were ninja. And that's not taking civilians and children. Now the village is at 7 thousand strong and that is just the clan alone not counting the Samaria or those in training" Tsunade screamed as the civilians paled.

"Do you really think we sand a chance in hell against them alone seeing as the took our allies of the hidden sand and mist. We don't have good enough of an alliance with the hidden cloud especially when they are try to get an alliance with the hidden dragon village and the hidden stone hates us and the hidden dragon village. Now when they come in you are to get up and leave and never return to this console again"

Tsunade then had an Anbu clean up the dead body. The young hairess then came back in.

 **Back in the hidden dragon**

Naruto was passing after his wife and parents and himself had read the letter they found in Tsunade's room they had been debating to go and get her.

"Naruto calm down and have some faith in your daughter" Kushina said

"Yes she said she would be back by the end of the month. It would only take her a day at most as she is an Uzumaki" Minato said however it was not until Hinata spoke up that Naruto finally calmed down.

"Naruto-kun calm down Orihime and Tōshirō's parents just stopped by they said that they left with Tsunade and wanted to let us know in case Tsu-chan didn't leave anything to let us know. Besides she's the daughter of the number 1 most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja the world has ever known and she definitely inherited that from you plus she has her friends. The three of them are the strongest of their generation is please calm down. Besides the way I see it this is a right of passage for her seeing as how she will be a big sister soon"

"Oh ok well I guess that makes sense WHAT WHAT"

"hehehe, yes Naruto-kun I'm pregnant again"

'shit not this again we nearly died last time she got pregnant' Minato and Naruto thought at the exact same time.

"Oh Minato-kun Hinata isn't the only one"

At this Minato just lost all color in his skin as he looked over at his son

"RUN" he yelled. Not wasting a second or doubting hi father they both ran like mad knowing full were that for the next nine months they were in more danger of death than any enemy could ever make them face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

~ _PREVIOUSLY_ ~ "Surely this hidden dragon village can't be that big of a threat for you to dissolve the civilian counsel" one civilian said

"This just shows your stupidity. This hidden dragon village is the new hidden whirlpool village and during the second Shinobi war it took the hidden cloud, stone, and sand to take down a village of only 8 thousand 3 thousand which were Samurai. 5 thousand were ninja. And that's not taking civilians and children. Now the village is at 7 thousand strong and that is just the clan alone not counting the Samaria or those in training" Tsunade screamed as the civilians paled.

"Do you really think we stand a chance in hell against them alone seeing as the took our allies of the hidden sand and mist. We don't have good enough of an alliance with the hidden cloud especially when they are try to get an alliance with the hidden dragon village and the hidden stone hates us and the hidden dragon village. Now when they come in you are to get up and leave and never return to this console again"

Tsunade then had an Anbu clean up the dead body. The young heiress then came back in.

 **To the story**

Tōshirō, Orihime, and Tsunade Uzumaki wanted nothing more than to leave as the re entered the console room. The young heiress had had more than enough of this village and planed to do so immediately.

"Please forgive the arrogance of the civilian console. They don't quite understand anything that doesn't benefit them and does exactly what they want. Also know that I have dissolved the civilian console and will be putting new members in their place. Specifically people your father trusted as I always liked your father's ability to know those he could trust his friends with. Now I believe that the Hyūga clan head has something to say as well" Tsunade said

"Well first let me say how grateful I and the rest of my clan, minimise the elders, are two you as my father and I has worked long and hard with the rest of the clan to get everyone to want the seal removed. At my father's death we had succeeded but those old bats wouldn't let it pass. So thank very much and I apologize for how the elders have treated you. Rest assured that they will pay with their lives as this was the last straw and has given me more than enough evidence of treason form those old Bastards. Last I don't give a damn if your grandmother and mother or even you don't want me around because I intend to be part of my sisters and nieces life and I won't take no for an answer" Hinabi said sternly not noticing the killing intent coming off the girl.

"AND JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO NOT ONLY TRY TO ORDER ME AROUND BUT MY FAMILY AS WELL YOU FUCKING SLUT" The young heiress yelled shocking all in attendance as a pair of fox ears appeared on her head along with nine fox tails near her butt, all the same coloring as her hair with the exception of the tips of her hair, fox ears, and tails as they were now a bright orange/red. Eyes also developed a small slit in the center and two whisker marks on each cheek.

" **MY MOTHER TOLD ME HOW HER SUPPOSED FAMILY HAD TREATED HER. ESPECIALLY THAT OF HER SISTER AND FATHER. YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I HAVE LET YOU LIVE THIS LONG AS I WANTED TO KILL YOU THE MOMENT I FOUND OUT YOU WERE MY AUNT. ALSO BE GLAD THAT YOUR FATHER WAS ALREADY DEAD BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TOURCHERED HIM TO DEATH IF HE WASN'T"** The young heiress screamed in a demonic voice. Oblivious to her changes until Tōshirō and Orihime put a hand on each shoulder urging her to calm down.

 **Tōshirō's thoughts**

' _HOLY_ _SHIT, no wonder why dad and mom always told me not to piss her off. She had the blood of the nine tails in her veins. Well no matter Tsunade is still Tsunade no matter what. I just have to not to piss her off, not like I ever intended to in the first place. Her grandmother and mother scare the shit outta me the last thing I ever wanted to see was Tsunade pissed at me. Even if she is more like the clan head (Naruto) when it comes to her wrath she definitely is her mother. So no thank you I would like to live past my next birthday'_ Tōshirō thought as he watched the scene unfold right before him.

 **Orihime's thoughts**

' _well it's about time she finally popped a gasket. I mean our clan isn't exactly well known their temper control in fact we are known to have short fuse's. I was worried that Tōshirō and I would have to convince her why trusting this place would be a bad idea. However we better keep her from starting the next ninja war'_ Orihime thought

 **Back with everyone**

Everyone left in the console room was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sure Tsunade had told all of his friends who his parents were and what the burden he had been caring alone since birth with no one to help him as the third had royally screwed him. So they all had wish they had done more to help or at least trusted them enough to let them know. So when they saw Naruto's daughter was standing there with the ears and tails of a fox it scared the shit out of them to say the least. Especially when the all too familiar Nine Tailed cloak start to overtake her. Only this one was wight.

"Orihime now do it" Tōshirō yelled

" **Sōten Kisshun** I reject" Orihime yelled as she activated her rinnegan and held out her hands pointing them at her friend. Suddenly a bright orange light oval closed around the young heiress. Soon blood tears started streaming down from her eyes as she was pushed past her ability. However she managed to keep her rinnegan active just long enough for the cloak ears and tails to vanish. Once this happened both girls collapsed into Tōshirō's arms as they whispered to him.

"Don't trust anyone, and please keep us safe" they both whispered as they past out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" **NEJI!** I need your help in here" Tōshirō yelled.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, ORIHIME-SAN, Tōshirō-san what happened to them" Neji said in a panic as he rushed to the young heiress side. As Neji scooped her into a protective hold.

"Neji what are you talking about I'm perfectly fine" Tsunade said still trying to figure out why Neji had yelled as if she was hurt. However Neji simply ignored her and looked at Tōshirō. Tōshirō then explained what had happened. At which point Neji had to let out a little chuckle

"They are fine Tōshirō, they will just need rest. Though it appears that Orihime-san's rinnegan is similar to that of the mangekyou sharingan. At least when used for a longer period of time, then what Orihime-san is ready for that is. As far as Tsunade-sama is considered though I can only use an old myth to explain that"

"What's the myth" Tōshirō asked panic clearly evident in his voice

"Only that when the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi has a child the mate of the kyuubi will enter the spouse of the jinchuuriki. And thus bring forth not only that of a new biju but a naturally born jinchuuriki as the new biju is tethered to the the child of the kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Thus making a new jinchuuriki only without the need of a seal to hold it"

" **Ah so there are humans that know of the truth. Well you are missing part of the legend as this happens very rearly. I would be more then happy to tell you if you wish"** a woman with long white hair, a single white fox tail and a pair of white fox ears. Who wore a black kimono with a red center the complicated her blood red slit eyes.

"How the hell are you and what do you want" Sasuke said

" **You can calm down young Uchiha after all I hardly doubt your air would like hearing that you hurt one of the people that helped save her life. Anyway you need not fear me. Yes I as the kyuubi's wife and mate but unlike my husband I hold different beliefs on how to try to keep every ninja following the path the sage of six paths set before you. My husband thinks beating the shit and killing a few of you does the trick nicely. Well he did until he was sealed in both Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki. My self on the other hand feel that teaching and guiding is the better option. But that is neither here nor there as I am here to help these young women. Young Tōshirō I believe you should find a means to activate your soon as possible as your little crush is going to need your help in the future"**

"But it is almost impossible to do so. I mean only about 500 hundred members of my clan even have been able to do so and even then what good will it do me only my sister has done so in my family and even the only she and the Hokage's family can use the sage paths" Tōshirō said with tears as he felt he was failing his precious people by not living up to their standards for him.

" **Well just because of that are you willing to let everyone around you get hurt. Because should you not do so they will die"** the woman said flatly " **hu look the only reason you haven't done so is your fearing what will happen when you do right"**

"AND WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I BE I MEAN ORIHIME ALWAYS TOOK AFTER MOM BUT I HAVE ALWAYS TAKEN AFTER DAD AND HE TURNED INTO A FUCK DRAGON OF ICE THAT I HAD TO SEAL INTO MY SWORD. WHY WOULDN'T I BE" Tōshirō yelled

" **Because every rinnegan is different. Your sister has access to a more advanced form of one of the sage paths that not even the sage of six paths himself did. And everyone else as something that makes theirs different so don't be afraid. Now for the rest of that legend. It is said that this will only happen should the child of prophecy have his will broken. which I can assure you the only people Naruto Uzumaki wants to protect now are those close to him. Meaning everyone in his village, the hidden Sand, and the hidden mist, past that he really doesn't care about anyone else thanks to this village or should I say you Danzo"** the white haired beauty said as her one tail shot right through his head before he even had time to realize what was happening he was dead.

" **So you all had best hope that someone is able to bring back the old Naruto that you all knew as things are about to start happening that will need him to be a part of. Least what should have been his burden will become his daughters and I can tell you this right now his daughter is nowhere near ready for this"** the white haired women said.

" **I think you left out a part mama. It also says that the burden of restoring the child of prophecy will fall to the first descendent of the child of prophecy meaning if Tsunade can't fix her daddy"** said a miniature version of the kyuubi's mate. With the exception of the tips of her hair, ears, and nine tails went from light orange to a deep red.


	9. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	10. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
